


The one in which Dream dies

by Imjustakid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Memory Loss, Monophobia, No Smut, Will Add as I go, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustakid/pseuds/Imjustakid
Summary: Dream is just a boy with mental problems. He has no idea how to deal with them and instead of telling anyone deals with it himself and it makes people hate him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a story. It’s pretty bad. Please tell me if something is wrong and I’ll try an fix it. The chapters are kinda short but I make them kinda fast. The are written during class because ew school and I finish work fast. I hope you like it and have fun reading ig

3rd person  
“ Goodbye Dream. I would say that I’ll miss you but I won’t you prick,” Tommy said as he starts to walk backwards. Then Dream grabs Tommy’s hand pulling him back. He accidentally takes Tommy’s fate and starts falling into the lava. “Bye Tommy.”

Dream’s POV  
Where am I? Fire fire fire as far as the eye can see. But I’m not burning? There’s nobody. There has to be somebody right? I’m not alone right? My friends… they-they wouldn’t leave me. Do… Do I even have friends? I don’t need friends, I just need someone to be around. Swimming up through the lava is weird. Why am I gliding? I wasn’t like this before was it? Why can’t I remember anything. I’m out of the lava but I’m still gliding. There’s a platform up there. Come on land LAND. I did it! And there’s a portal. I can leave and I’ll find someone. Yeah it’ll be ok just walk through the portal. Yeah! I won’t be alone people… people will be there.  
No one… no one is here. No! There has to be. I can’t… I can’t be alone anymore. Run if you run you’ll find people. Why is my head throbbing? And why does it hurt so much? Why is my face soaking wet? And why won’t it stop. I can’t take it anymore. Please… please just stop.

3rd person  
Dream sat under a tree curled up into a ball. He curled as much as he could just crying and crying. He lost sense of everything. Because he couldn’t concentrate he started floating, no longer being able to hold a stable form. He floated around for 5 days before someone found him

???’s POV  
Who is that? Are they ok? They look to be 17 or 18. They are wearing a white shirt with burnt edges and their jeans are a very dark blue. They don’t have any shoes on and from what I can see their lower legs look burnt as well. Their hair in contrast is a white blonde. “Hello?” Is the only thing I say not wanting to scare them. When they turn around I see their eyes and they are beautiful. Their eyes are a deep foresty green. But when their eyes land on me they light up and turn a light bright green. They get up and fly over to me. “EARS! EARS!” He yelled at me “Uh do I know you?” He shrugs his shoulders and says “but I remember you!” He says when he calms down. Now that he’s not screaming I can tell from his voice who he is…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Dream and Fundy talk about what Dream remembers

Fundy POV  
“Dream!?” “Mmhm” “Do… What do you remember?” He looked deep in thought after I asked. “Ears! (positive)” He said as he pointed at me. “Glass (neutral), bandanna (neutral), discs (neutral), horns (negative), bee (neutral), pig with sword…(negative), Pandas! (Positive)” ''I think I know who you're talking about for everyone but pandas. So do you remember names or just that?” He shook his head yes and held up a 2. “So you only remember that?” He shook his head yes again. I started thinking out loud “ I can get someone and bring them back or-” he grabbed my arm and shook his head furiously. “You don’t want me to leave?” He shook his head no. “Okay then come with me.” His face went back to a smile. Once I started walking he started floating next to me. Where I found him was pretty far from everything else. How long was he out here for? “Hey Dream how long were you out here for?” I turned to him and he shrugged. Looking at him more clearly he looks younger than usual. “Dream? How old are you?” He did something with his hands but I didn’t understand. He then grabs my arm and puts it palm up. He writes an 18. “Wait wait wait wait… Are.. are you 18? I… I thought you were 21?” He nodded and held up a one. The only thing I did was stand there in shock. I then speedily started my walk back to L’manburg.

Dream’s POV  
I was following Ears again. He seemed to speed up after I told him I was 18. But aren’t we friends doesn’t he know? I can’t remember. I just know that I like Ears. I trust Ears. 

3rd Person  
After walking for about a day they make it to L’manburg. Dream’s face lights up like a fire. He just admires everything he sees. Fundy just starts looking for someone, anyone. The first person he sees is SapNap but Dream says something first.


End file.
